Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 September 2016
07:28 LOL 07:28 :p 07:28 :p 07:28 Hi 07:28 Collin 07:28 :P 07:28 Hi SaggyFTW :p 07:28 lol 07:28 that Gulf low is up to 20/20 07:28 SM that is Extra tropical storm Nimbum in the South Atl 07:29 lol :P 07:29 :p 07:29 SaggyBot is here :3 07:29 LOL 07:29 SaggyBot? 07:29 :P 07:29 :p 07:29 yes 07:29 :3 07:29 99L. kek. 07:29 07:29 my naming list is as high on mints as the JMA and PAGASA 07:29 :P 07:30 :p 07:30 That same 99L grew into Hurricane Hermine. 07:30 https://musescore.com/user/8921691/scores/2548921 listen to my version of Sandstorm by Darude plz and tell me what you think of it 07:30 Blobby SaggyBot needs a purple hurricane 07:30 :p 07:31 :./ 07:31 @Collin I'll give it one. :p 07:31 Ayy lmao 07:31 ok 07:31 :p 07:31 Listen to my version of Sandstorm plz 07:31 i'll create a naming list 07:31 applebreadland naming list 07:31 - popbob 07:31 - hipdude 07:31 - shekelcane 07:31 - nunotropical 07:31 - saggyftw 07:31 - chicken curry 07:31 - :p zure 07:31 - not plebcraft 07:31 - spyberrymaster 07:31 - skullmaster69 07:31 - and roussilcraft666 07:31 Ayy, my alt :3 07:31 :p 07:31 lol 07:31 Hi 07:32 Hello :3 07:32 lol :p 07:32 no 07:32 :P 07:32 Don't kick me pls 07:32 Um 07:32 !sal 07:32 why would I? 07:32 :p 07:32 :p 07:32 !Saharan 07:32 !saharan 07:33 !deeznutz 07:33 pls 07:33 I think we still could get Karl in the next day or so 07:33 07:33 such wow 07:33 :p 07:33 :O 07:33 :p 07:33 I think TD 12 has the chance to get to the bahamas 07:33 if we get karl 07:33 i'll post the entire bee movie script on chat and I'll change my avatar to rai :3 07:33 :P 07:33 NO 07:33 @ SM 07:34 :p 07:34 k den, I'll change my avatar to Pali. :3 07:34 I think TD 12 has a chance to be an East Coast threat 07:34 no 07:34 @ SM 07:34 I loved that movie! When I was like 5 lol 07:34 k den, I'll change it to TD 8. :p 07:34 Il 07:34 Hey Keranique 07:34 (brb) 07:34 I'll be on ROBLOX 07:34 Hi there, ABlahCalledFailicia! :P 07:34 Pali? You mean Faili? :3 07:34 change it to Wilma at peak intensity 07:34 lol I remember when Bee Movie came out. 07:34 :3 07:34 Zootopia is better :3 07:35 no, I'll change it to tomas at peak :@ 07:35 If I remember correctly the main character's name was Barry. 07:35 It is m8 07:35 07:35 okay, we need to make a meme out of this 07:35 from now on, Layten's name is now Barry the chicken curry guy. :3 07:35 Euro is going cwazy 07:35 Barry? 07:35 Ghost cyclone near SW Florida 07:35 yep, Barry. :P 07:35 barry looks like Colin lol :P 07:35 Barry 2007 was nearly as ugly as Colin 07:35 but more organized. :P 07:36 :p 07:36 :P 07:36 Barry was prettier than Colin was. 07:36 :3 07:36 somehow barry was able to reach 60mph 07:36 and it only lasted a day 07:36 Its 2007, WHY U STILL USE FALSE COLOR IMAGES???!?!?! 07:36 :p 07:36 yet colin couldnt reach 60mph until post-tropical 07:36 mk 07:36 Barry 2007 was 50 mph before its TCR 07:36 Barry > Colin 07:36 It got upgraded to 60 mph in its TCR 07:37 Barry formed on the first day of hurricane season. 07:37 2007 for september is the activity we should be seeing right now in the atlantic 07:37 without all the failicia TS's and C1s though 07:37 :p 07:37 Bob that is possible 07:37 i wish melissa was intense 07:37 tbh 07:38 Colin could get upgraded to 60 mph in its TCR 07:38 one day 07:38 bob decided to go to his friend playten's house 07:38 playten then stuff a bunch of chicken curry in his mouth 07:38 "playten plz, why did u do dat?" 07:38 "?" 07:38 afterwards, bob went to live in the sewers and nobody ever saw his face again. 07:38 (apart from megacaneman, of course) 07:38 the end. 2016 09 15